memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:George Samuel Kirk
wouldn't it also make sense that his other two kids were already dead before the time of the episode? :It's a possibility, but less likely. --From Andoria with Love 03:32, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::why? :::Well, that's just my opinion in response to your question. It might be worth noting that the kids might not be alive at that time. In fact, McCoy states that Kirk's nephew was the last surviving member of his brother's family. So, apparently, the kids are dead by that time. Good catch. :) --From Andoria with Love 04:21, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :::Annnd, I just realized that's what the background info said. Anyway, I've changed it. McCoy said Peter was Sam's last surviving family member, and Kirk didn't argue the point, so I'm gonna say it's canon fact. Again, thanks for bringing that up. :) --From Andoria with Love 04:35, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Older or younger brother? Is this known? it would answer the question of his existence in the alternate reality. —MJBurrage(T• ) 14:07, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :No, it is not known. Which is why he doesn't exist in the alternate reality. — Morder 06:51, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Although he was meant to. Johnny was actually George Samuel Kirk, but the rest of his scenes were cut and the movie was redubbed so he became a totally different character. In the movie, there would have been no doubt he was the older brother, but now there's no reference to him. As such, canonically speaking, George Samuel Kirk does not exist in the alternate reality, as Morder said. --From Andoria with Love 06:54, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::This might sound crazy but couldn't George Samuel Kirk have been named James T. Kirk in the alternate reality of the new movie?--TrIPp 07:16, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :No! You just broke the internet! Sure, but he was going to be named James or Tiberius...but who knows? — Morder 07:20, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Err-or! Err-orrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (BOOM!) --From Andoria with Love 07:22, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Just a thought - since George doesn't appear in the movie, as as far I understand it, the alternate reality begins with Nero's attack at the begining of the films, doesn't this de facto state that George is the younger brother? Jvsett 05:34, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :George was never shown in the alternate reality and, obviously, their father died and so kirk doesn't have a sibling. Background note, however, "Johnny" is "George" — Morder 05:39, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::Of course, that will change if they decide to release an extended cut on DVD with George's scenes added back in. Bob Orci hinted that this might happen when he said that Johnny was meant to be Jim's brother, and still could be. Here's hoping. --From Andoria with Love 06:16, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::So wouldn't it be safe to write (as of now) that George is the younger brother on the main page (assuming that they don't include the scene on the DVD as stated below?) If George didn't exist before the Nero attack in the alternative time line, and the nero attack created the alternative timeline, then George didn't exist in the regular timeline before James was born. If they do include the scene, then we know he is the older sibiling in both timelines. (Unless he is the older in one, and the younger in the other....which would mean the timeline diverage sometime before the Nero attack...) Jvsett 08:09, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :No. Because there is no George. He doesn't exist in the alternate reality as we know it currently. — Morder 08:13, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Removed I've removed the following 2 notes, both of which are composed entirely of unknowns and speculations (neither of which we list): "It was unknown what happened to Sam's two unnamed children; they were not on Deneva at the time of the neural parasites' infiltration. Based on McCoy's comments to Kirk that Peter was the last surviving member of George's family, it appeared they died prior to the episode. "''It was never specified whether George was Jim's older or younger brother. One might presume that he was probably older since he was named after his father, given that many fathers like to name their ''first-born son after them. If he was older, then he certainly would have a counterpart in the alternate reality." --Defiant (talk) 18:23, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :Kind of unsure about the last survivor comment though. Unless McCoy could mean "last survivor from ''Deneva" - other brothers may be older and have moved on elsewhere, not dead. Is there a way that detail could still be included? --LauraCC (talk) 18:28, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Aside from being speculative, that's not really relevant to this particular page, is it? It seems more relevant to the entry about Kirk's nephews. --Defiant (talk) 19:02, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :Indeed. Thanks for bringing it up, I wouldn't have thought of adding it otherwise if you hadn't cut it here. --LauraCC (talk) 19:03, October 17, 2016 (UTC)